1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle valve control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, whereby the degree of opening of the engine throttle valve is controlled in accordance with the accelerator pedal's actuation.
2. Description of Background Information
A conventional throttle valve control apparatus for an internal combustion engine uses the detection of the actuation position of the engine accelerator pedal to drive and the throttle valve is driven to a degree of opening which is in accordance with the relationship between the detected pedal actuation position and a predetermined throttle valve opening degree characteristic. An example of this device is described Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 60-164630.
When a shift-up operation of a vehicle's transmission driven by an internal combustion engine is executed, i.e., a shift from a low gear to a higher gear, it is necessary to close the throttle valve by an amount corresponding to a lowering of the engine's speed of rotation that results from the shift-up operation. If this is not done, then the throttle valve will be in an excessively open condition following the shift operation, whereby the amount of pollutants in the engine exhaust gas will be increased. Similarly, when a shift-down operation of the transmission is executed, it is necessary to open the throttle valve by an amount corresponding to the increase of engine speed that results from the shift operation. If this is not done, then the throttle valve will be in an excessively closed condition following the shift operation, which will result in poor engine response.